The Real Life Romeo And Juliet
by GleeGirl95
Summary: Rewrite of Romeo and Juliet. Little AU and some OOC.


**WOWP**

**TO SEE ALEX'S DRESS GO HERE:** .

******AN: REVIEW. This kinda sucks.**

**Mason's PoV:**

I crept through the house. It was past my curfew and I knew my parents were still mad at me because I was dating a wizard, not a werewolf.

Later on that day I had tried to introduce Alex to my family. I made the mistake of trying to make her be a werewolf to impress my parents and I almost lost her because of that. I finally introduced the real Alex to my parents, the HUMAN Alex. And what does my family try to do? EAT HER! I mean the least they could of done is accepted her but no. After all that fun, I walked Alex home. We talked for a while and I was happy to find out Alex didn't blame me but I was still embarrassed from my parents actions.

"Mason?"

My mother's voice shook me out of my thoughts. I tried diving under the drapes but I was to slow.

"Mason Edward Greyback, get out here now!"

Oh, man, I'm dead now.

"Hi, mom." I said stepping out of the curtains. My mother and father were standing in front of me with there arms crossed over there chest.

"Mason Greyback! Do you know what time it is?" My mother yelled.

"Time for me to get to bed?" I said trying to slip back to my room.

"No. I would expect this on a full moon but tonight?" She shook her head. "You used to be such a good pup then she comes in." My mom hissed.

I felt like I got slapped. After the embarrassment they put me through, they had the nerve to say that about my girlfriend.

"She is an amazing girl once you get to know her!" I yelled.

"Not that you did." I whispered under my breath.

"What did you say to me?" My mother hissed coldly.

Darn! Stupid supper dog hearing.

"Do you see what that girl is turning you into?" My mom said.

"That girl's name is Alex and I love her with all my heart." I said.

"Mason, this girl is a wizard and she doesn't understand us. Besides you know the bad blood between the two. She is changing you and not in a good way. From now on I forbid you from seeing the 'Alex'. Now, go to your room!" My dad said.

A long time ago a wizard boy and a werewolf girl fell in love. One night the werewolf girl was with the wizard boy at a park and she slipped and fell down some stairs. The boy ran to get help and when he came back she was dead. The werewolves claim she was pushed and killed by the wizard boy and he covered it up. The wizards were outraged by this and both sides vowed to keep the two magical beings away from each other. Some wizards and werewolves believe the real story of her slipping but more don't. I was lucky that Mr. Russo believed the real story.

Sure there was bad blood between us. I couldn't believe them. If they loved me why couldn't they love Alex? So what if she isn't a werewolf. She's incredible, nice, kind and an amazing person.

I stomped off to my room and slammed my door.

**Alex's PoV: **

Mason walked me back to my house. I was upset his parents didn't like me but so what. All I cared about was Mason. We talked for hours until Mason realized it was past his curfew and left. When Harper asked what happened after she left and with some prodding I told her everything.

I walked into the Sub Station and sat down at the bar. Mom and Dad were still cleaning up and Harper was bussing the tables.

"What were Mason's parents like? Did they like you" Mom asked as she scrubbed a plate.

Before I could answer, Harper did.

"Oh, they loved her alright." She said sarcastically.

"What do you mean Harper?" She turned to me. "What happened?"

"Welllllll…" I said hopping off the bar stool and tried to make a slow exit before they could speak.

"Well what?" My Mom and Dad said together.

I turned. There was no way out of this now.

"They tried to…" I started.

"…..eat her." Harper finished.

I glared at her as she brang a bucket of dirty dishes into the kitchen. No dought trying to not hear the fight that was about to happen.

"EAT!" My dad flared. He pushed his sleeves up as he stomped to the door, saying, "I'm gonna kill 'em."

I stepped in front of him and said, "No, daddy, don't. Mason stopped them."

"Mason?" He said. "Ugh," he turned and went to back to the bar as he said, "That boy shouldn't have brang you there if he knew this might of happened."

"He also made us change into werewolves so his parents wouldn't know we were humans." Harper pied up from behind the bar.

"Whose side are you on?" I yelled at her. She shrugged and went back to cleaning the dishes.

"He didn't want them to see you as humans?" My mom hissed.

Great! Just when I thought she wouldn't chose a side on this.

"Yeah, but….."

I didn't get to finish when my mom through her hands on her hips and said, "That's it! You are grounded and forbidden from seeing Mason."

"WHAT!" I yelled me.

"You heard me, missy" She said. "Now go up to your room and go to bed."

"DAD!" I whined.

"You heard your mother." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I hate you!" I yelled as I stomped towards the stairs. I was halfway up when I came back. There was still one person I need to tell off. I stomped back down and walked into the kitchen. Harper and my parents looked at me.

"Some friend you are!" I yelled to her face.

I felt happy when I saw her shocked face. I started up the stairs when I heard my dad yell, "Alex, get back here and apologize to Harper!". I didn't stop though and I almost smiled when I heard my mom say, "Leave her, Jerry. She is just upset.". Leave it to mom to know just what to say.

I stomped up to my room and slammed my door.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

"Harper, Have you seen Mason?" I whispered across the room as Mr. Daniels was writing a math problem on the board.

"Nope. Sorry Alex. I don't think he came to school." Harper said.

I sat back as the teacher turned around. Why wasn't he at school? Was he sick?

* * *

After another half an hour of torture the bell rang. I walked to Mr. Laritate's office. I knocked on his door and got a soft, "Come in." and I walked in. He was hunched over his desk, painting a small wooden horse. When I walked in he looked up.

"Hello, Alex. What can I do for you today?" He asked to cheery for a Monday morning.

"Um, I was wondering if Mason Greyback was here today?" I asked.

"You weren't told? " He questioned.

"Told what?" I said.

"Mr. Greyback's parents came in and took him out of school." He replied.

My mouth dropped open slightly in surprise. There was only one reason they were taking him out of school. Me. His parents took him out so he wouldn't be able to be with me. With the human.

"Mrs. Russo? Are you okay?" Mr. Laritate said quietly.

"Oh, Yeah." I shook my head. "Thanks." I walked out stunned.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur. When I got home my Mom and Dad were standing behind a gross looking teen boy.

He was short and pudgy. He wore big round glasses. He had snot dripping down his mouth, which he cleared by wiping it on his shirtsleeve.

"Hey, who is this?" I said.

"Alex, you know that, in the Wizard World, if a parent doesn't approve of a certain boy his daughter is dating he has the right to pick a boy." My dad said slowly.

I didn't like were this was heading.

"Yeah, so?" I said.

"Alex meet your soon to be fiancé, Howard." He said pushing the boy forward. "When you turn 18 you will marry, Howard."

"But I'm gonna be 18 in two days." I yelled.

"Exactly." Dad said coolly. I realized now he had this all planed since the night he found out about Mason's parents. "I'll leave you two love birds alone."

"Hey, honey." Howard said running his hand down my arms as he looked at me evilly.

"I am not your honey." I said ripping my arm from his verry sweaty grasp.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and said, "Listen here. You will be my wife in a few days and you can't stop me."

I stepped back and ran to my room. I threw myself on the bed.

"This cannot be happening." I muttered into my pillow.

**~THEE DAYS LATER ~**

I was sitting by window, thinking about Mason. I missed him so much. It had been thee days since I saw him. There was nothing to do. Mom and Dad were gone. Harper and I were not on the best of terms and we were trying to stay away from each other. And since I couldn't go anywhere, I couldn't visit Mason.

The ring of my phone made me jump. I forgot that mom and dad didn't take it away when they grounded me. I read the ID. It read:

One New Message from: Mason

I flipped my phone open so hard I thought it was going to break.

**Mason: Hey Brown Eyes! : )))**

I smiled. Yep, that was Mason. I texted him back.

**Me: Hey! Miss U! : )**

**Mason: Me too. R U busy now?**

**Me: Parents grounded me but there gone now. Where and when do u want 2 meet?**

**Mason: Meet me in Central Park under our tree in a few minutes. **

**Me: See u there. **

I slipped on a jacket and ran to Central Park. I got to the tree first. I stroked his initials carved into the tree beside mine. It was on our first date after I found out he was a werewolf. He carved his initials and then mine and put a huge heart around it, with his claw.

"Alex?"

I spun. Mason was there smiling at me. I kissed him as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Mason, I have something to tell you." I said when he put me down.

"Sure. Shoot." He said with a big dopey grin.

"My dad has a arranged marriage for me when I turn 18." I said.

"What?" He said as I cried. "Mason, he's mean. He says he will control me."

He held me as I cried. Then he lightly grabbed me by the shoulders and held me so I could see his face.

"I have a plan but it's a bit crazy." He said.

"What is it?" I said.

He explained it to me. It was a bit crazy but I loved him so much I didn't care. We'd be together, forever. We shared a loving kiss before we parted ways.

**~TWO DAYS LATER~ **

Today was the big day. Everyone else thought it was a big day because of the wedding but today was when I was gonna be with Mason.

My dress was a simple shiny tight white dress with a veil.

I put down my veil and walked towards the makeshift church in our living room.

In the living room the couches were gone and white was everywhere. When others saw white I saw black. It was what my life was going to be like.

I heard the wedding march start. I saw Howard step up. I started down the aisle. I heard a thump. That was my cue.

"That was probably my wand. I should check to see if it messed anything up." I said.

I started walking away. Dad stood up and said, "That can wait."

"Well, I don't want it to mess anything up." I said as I ran up the stairs.

I slipped into my room. Mason was there. He took me in his arms and kissed me.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Kinda." I said.

He opened up the bottle and gave me half.

"On three. One. Two. Three." I said.

We dumped them into our mouth.

I sat on the right side and he sat on the other. We faced each other. I was glad the last thing I saw would be him. I wrapped his arms lightly around me. I curled up into a ball as he kissed my forehead. My breath slowed and so did his.

"I love you." I said

"Love you too, Brown Eyes." He said.

And together we took our last breath.

**AN: Not that great but oh well. REVIEW**


End file.
